Darlyn Boda
Darlyn Boda was a criminal trading planet and shadow-port originally settled by the Galactic Republic, in the distant Darlyn Boda system of the Anoat sector, located at the far end of the Corellian Trade Spine in the Outer Rim Territories. Known for its humid, twisting jungles, bubbling mud pits, hanging clouds of steam, and a place where the credit was king, Darlyn Boda was a lawless world complementing perfectly the Greater Javin region in which it rested, an area of space negatively publicized for its pirate activity. Although Darlyn Boda fell under Imperial control during the Galactic Civil War, the planet played host to a number of groups, including the Rebel Alliance, the crime syndicate Black Sun, and the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Description Darlyn Boda was a steamy, crime-ridden shadow-port world in the Darlyn Boda system of the Anoat sector in the Outer Rim Territories. Located at the far end of the Corellian Trade Spine hyperlane, a great distance from the Galactic Core, the planet was a part of the Greater Javin, a region of space known for its relative independence from galactic concerns and politics, as well as being a hotbed for piracy. Darlyn Boda lay just outside the Ivax Nebula, where the Anoat sector bordered the Yarith sector, at the crossroads of the Spine and another Rimward route connecting it with the planet Lutrillia. Darlyn Boda was an approximate half-day hyperspace trip from the nearby planet Hoth, in the direction of the Hydian Way. Known for its vast, thick jungles, bubbling mud pits, clouds of hanging steam, an impressively humid, rainy climate, and shadowy cities, Darlyn Boda was a lawless world where money reigned supreme. Violence and lawlessness was rapanet. The planet itself had a standard day of twenty-four standard hours and a year lasting 503 local days. The toccat, a beast with four hooves, a long, pink snout, a barrel-shaped body, and black, bristled hair, was native to the deepest thickets of Darlyn Boda's tangled jungles. The planet's local haruspexes used the toccat in their fortune-telling business. The price for captive toccats was exorbitant. Inhabitants Darlyn Boda's lawlessness created a breeding ground for unsavory criminal elements, numerous intrigues, and various groups looking to serve their own ends, including the Rebellion and agents of the Black Sun crime syndicate, as well as contacts from Figg Excavations and agents of the Mining Guild during the hunt for the pirates Clabburn and Salmakk. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, the planet thrived with a mixed-species population of 200 million. Darlyn Boda boasted a booming grassroots industry offered by local haruspexes—entrail-reading. Presenting the entrails of a freshly killed toccat, a native animal, to these fortune tellers would result in a prophetic reading proving to be highly specific and surprisingly accurate. A good way to glean information, Darlyn Boda's haruspexes nevertheless rarely had live toccats caged and ready for sacrifice. Obtaining an entrail-reading might very well have required a trip into the planet's jungles to capture a toccat. Among the volatile brew inhabiting Darlyn Boda was the famous Corellian information dealer Nogo Sistek, who could normally be found within Pepper's Pax, a local restaurant in the city Darlyn Boda, and the female Yarkora arms smuggler Sheryc Seka, always staying alert for people asking too many questions about her pirate boss Salmakk. Locations The planet was known for its humid, sweaty jungles, mud holes and lawless cities. The city Darlyn Boda or Boda City, with its shadowy streets, presented a ripe criminal environment, of which the bounty hunting droid 4-LOM took advantage in beginning a life of illegality. Located in the city was a small jewel shop serving Darlyn Boda's criminal element. Pepper's Pax, a combination restaurant and tavern, was located in the city Darlyn Boda at the end of a muddy alleyway, positioned between the jewel shop and a mortuary. A favourite gathering place of the planet's criminal inhabitants of every denomination, the bar had only two rules, enforced by Pepper's quill-covered bouncers: no fighting and no cowards. Consequently, as a result of the second rule, all newcomers were required to eat a mouthful of fire-spice vegetable pods. Those failing the intestinal fortitude check were ejected. Patrons considered Pepper's Pax to be neutral ground, and it served as a good spot for information brokers, such as Nogo Sistek. Sheryc Seka was another Pepper's regular. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets